The War on Witches
The War on Witches is the first in a series of e-book novels written by Paul Ruditis and published by Harper Collins Canada. The story is set in between the ninth and tenth seasons of Charmed. The book was originally set to release in paperback form on April 9, 2019, along with Let Gorgons Be Gorgons, but has since been cancelled. Synopsis Having won the ultimate battle against the forces of darkness, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige—, the Charmed Ones—, are looking forward to a hard-earned, peaceful future. But when Phoebe's former love, Cole, returns from the dead and the sisters are reunited with Prue, now imprisoned at the magical convergence between the realms, a dangerous new threat emerges. As seemingly normal mortals violently steal the magic of witches, The Charmed Ones must shield their kind while protecting themselves from a modern-day witch hunt. Charmed: The War on Witches continues the story of the Halliwell witches, picking up where the hit television series, Charmed, left off. With only the Book of Shadows to guide them, the Halliwell sisters are the fulfillment of their ancestor Melinda Warren's prophecy that three sisters descending from her line would become the most powerful witches of all time. As The Charmed Ones, the sisters use the Power of Three to protect the innocent and banish evil from the Earthly realm. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, and Molecular Acceleration. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The third sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, and Psychic Reflection. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Orb Shield. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister. She came back from the dead, and became the guardian of the All. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband and the headmaster of Magic School. He was The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, and an Elder before becoming human. *'Coop Halliwell:' Phoebe's husband and a Cupid. He has the power of Beaming and can help others find love via his Cupid Ring. *'Henry Mitchell:' Paige's husband, who works as a parole officer. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's ex-husband, who now works as Prue's assistant. His powers include Dusting. Support *'Izax:' A mid-level demon who disguises himself as the leader of witch hunters to take down witches. Goes by the name "Isaac" on Earth. His powers include Teleportation, fireballs, and Shapeshifting. *'Austin Herrick:' A student in Philadelphia. He descends from a long line of warlocks, specifically Matthew Tate's line. His active power is Energy Beam. *'Alysha:' An art student and a witch. She has the power of Pyrotechnics. *'Natalie Yeung:' A witch working at Tech Bytes as IT. She has renowned her magic. Her current power is Sensing magic and danger, but will supposedly grow into Force Field. *'Emily Fisk-Navarro:' A witch-hunter who dedicated to annihilating witchcraft. *'Jacob Perly:' The witch hunter who stole Natalie's magic. *'Eleazar:' Demonic Sorcerer and Cole's old acquaintance. Minor *'Benjamin Turner:' Cole's deceased father. One fragment of his soul was placed in Eleazar's care. *'Jackson:' A chef working at Halliwell's. Noted to be the most annoying staff member. *'Marci:' Lesbian employee at Tech Bytes. *'Monica:' Leader of a coven in Salem. Her powers were stolen. *'Vanessa:' Member of a coven in Salem. Her powers were stolen. *'Professor Minrova:' Self-absorbed artist. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Charlene Bells:' A witch targeted by Emily in Boston. She runs the Wiccan historical society and has the power of Pyrokinesis. *'Chris Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's second son. His powers include Photokinesis, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, and Orbing. *'Melinda Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's daughter. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. *'P.J. Halliwell:' Phoebe and Coop's firstborn daughter, with the power of Beaming and Remote Beaming. *'Parker Halliwell:' Phoebe and Coop's second daughter. *'Tamora and Kat Mitchell:' Paige and Henry's twin daughters. They have the powers of Molecular Combustion and Molecular Immobilization, respectively, but are currently bound by their mother. *'Henry Mitchell Jr.:' Paige and Henry's adopted son. Mentioned *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Roger:' Owner of Tech Bytes. *'Melinda Warren:' The first Warren witch, and the ancestor who foresaw the Charmed Ones' arrival. She has all three original powers of the Charmed Ones. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late mother. *'Inspector Clauson:' A co-worker of Henry's. *'Elise Rothman:' The editor of The Bay Mirror. *'Cal Greene:' Famous baseball player with a violent streak. *'Nathaniel Pratt:' Prosecutor. *'Matthew Tate:' The warlock who condemned Melinda Warren. *'Sarah:' The young witch who worked at Salem Witch House. Her power of Telekinesis was taken by Emily. *'Professor Cahill:' Science professor who teaches at Austin's university. Magical Notes Spells To Make a Coin Spin and Change Color :Copper and nickel together make silver. :But as it spins it changes color. To Channel the Power of the All :Requires the Power of Three. :The Power of Three and Nexus of All, :Hear our cry and answer our call. :Unite our powers, help us prevent :The attack on our next innocent. Powers *'Channeling:' Izax channeled the magic collected within the Books of Light. The sisters used it to connect their powers with the Nexus to find an innocent at the most dire moment. *'Dusting:' Cole Turner used his teleportation power to teleport himself and Phoebe down to the Underworld. *'Empathy:' Phoebe used empathy to locate someone by focusing on their pain. *'Energy Beam:' Austin used this power to attack Izax. *'Healing:' Paige used this power to heal an innocent. *'Hovering:' Prue used this power to hover up to some book shelves. *'Intuition:' Nat used this power to sense a witch hunter coming for her. *'Levitation:' Phoebe levitated to kiss Coop, to kick a door down and to throw a vanquishing potion from above during the big battle. She also used it to break her fall. *'Molecular Acceleration:' Piper used acceleration on an ice attack. *'Molecular Combustion:' During the battle, Piper blew up a few objects and tried to blow up Izax but failed because he had a shield up. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Piper used her power to freeze a police station and the security cameras, a gallery full of innocents, and two witch hunters (unfreezing their heads). She also slowed down an onslaught of magical attacks around her. *'Orb Shield:' Paige used her orb shield to protect herself, Piper, Phoebe and Alysha from a potion. *'Orbing:' Paige used orbing to teleport herself and her sisters to a number of different places. *'Photokinesis:' Paige used photokinesis to give light in a dark forest. *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a premonition of magic being exposed. *'Psychic Reflection:' Phoebe used empathic reflection to reflect a witch hunter's core fear back onto her. *'Pyrokinesis:' Charlene used this power to fight Emily Fisk-Navarro. *'Pyrotechnics:' Alysha used this power to create harmless fireworks. *'Reality Warping:' Prue used her powers to change what the Nexus looks like a lot. She was also given info through visions and sensing by the Nexus. *'Telekinesis:' Prue used telekinesis to move certain things around the house and to levitate some books. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige used her telekinetic orbing power to call for various things, redirect attacks, free someone from chains, send witch hunters away and move Phoebe out of the way of an attack. *'Teleportation:' A demon used this power to teleport himself and others. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Books of Light:' A vast collection of tomes written in ink mixed with warlock blood. With the blood, the books can absorb the powers of witches. Locations *'The All:' The very source of all magic and connection of the realms. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel to feature all four sisters at the same time. *Victor and Prue reunited in this novel. *In "Charmed Again, Part 2", Phoebe told Piper that her ex-boyfriend's cat peed on Prue's black jacket, but Prue got mad at Piper because she thought she was the one who borrowed it. She never learned the truth even after she died. In this book, Phoebe finally told Prue the truth, but Prue had already forgotten about it. *Piper placed the picture Prue took of the Golden Gate Bridge at the top of her restaurant's new menu. Prue took the photo shortly before her death, which was then developed by Piper after her funeral. Piper later showed the new menu to Prue and informed her that it was her way of always having a piece of her there. *Since Penny Halliwell could never afford the trip with the three girls, Phoebe spent the first ten years of her life believing Disney Land was entirely a fantasyland. It was only one of many harmless lies their Grams told them growing up. *It was revealed that besides her Whitelighter duties and working at Magic School, Paige also works a couple of days at Social Services. She is also helping Piper with the restaurant by taking reservations over the phone. *Paige and her family are living in the manor with Piper and her family while her home is being restored after Tamora caused the fire. *Because Prue possesses the power of projection, she is able to decorate the Nexus 'Manor' in any way she chooses, and can re-decorate as often as she wants. *Even though Phoebe's book is not out yet, there is already a ton of publicity surrounding it, suggesting it will become extremely popular. *Phoebe mentions that P.J. has developed her first crush on a fellow daycare playmate. Unfortunately, she beamed him back to the house and Coop had to rush to return the little boy before his parents found out he was missing. *Tamora and Kat still have their powers bound, although Paige feels uncomfortable about it. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Merchandise Category:E-books